Les en fants
by shunrei
Summary: Fic RG Veda. Deathfic.


Les enfants

Disclaimer : Les personnages de RG Veda sont aux Clamp. Et le texte fait partie du recueil «le prophète » de Khalil Gibran.

« Vos enfants ne sont pas vos enfants.

Ils sont les fils et les filles de l'aspiration qu'à la vie pour elle-même.

Ils naissent par vous, mais pas de vous

Et quoiqu'ils font route avec vous, ils ne vous appartiennent pas.

Vous pouvez leur donner toute votre tendresse, mais pas vos pensées.

Vous pouvez embrasser leurs corps, mais pas leurs âmes.

Car leurs âmes, s'installent dans la maison de demain,

Celle que vous ne pouvez aller voir même dans vos rêves.

Vous pouvez tenter d'être comme eux, mais ne cherchez pas à les faire semblable à vous

Car la vie ne recule pas, et elle ne flâne pas avec la veille.

Vous êtes les arcs qui lancez vos enfants comme des flèches vivantes. L'archer voit la cible dans la perspective de l'infni, et il vous bande de toute sa puissance pour que ses flèches aillent rapidement à perte de vue.

Et lorsque la main de l'archer, vous bande que ce soit pour votre plus grande joie.

Car même s'il adore la flèche qui fend l'air, il aime aussi l'arc qui demeure.

Taishaku – Ten regarda son fils il aurait tant souhaiter pouvoir lui montrer son affection, mais il avait promis à Ashûra Ô de veiller à ce que son fils ne meure pas et que le Dieu de la Destruction ne renaisse pas et il devait l'honorer.

Mais pour cela il ne pouvait pas montrer son amour à Ten Ô, mais celui-ci devenait de plus en plus triste au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il voulait le rassurer, mais tant qu'il n'aurait pas accompli sa promesse et que la prophétie n'aurait pas pris fin, il ne pourrait pas avouer sa tendresse à son fils. Il souhaitait qu'il devienne un grand Dieun mais il ne pouvait pas exiger de lui plus qu'il ne pouvait donner, il espèrait juste que l'avenir se passe bien pour lui. Au même instant celui qui hantait son esprit pénétra dans sa chambre.

Père, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, mais il fallait que je vous fasse part d'une décision que je viens de prendre.

Oui ?

Je vais partir, je veux explorer le monde et le comprendre pour pouvoir mieux le gouverner si un jour je dois vous remplacer. Je m'en irai demain.

Mais tu pourras partir plus tard, en ce moment notre terre est déchînée et tu te mettras en danger en partant comme çà.

Je ne courrai aucun danger, j'ai choisi les personnes avec qui je vais partir et où je vais aller, je ne changerai pas d'avis, Père, je ne reviendrai que lorsque je le jugerai bon. Mes respects, Père."

Lorsqu'il vit son fils partir il se demanda un instant s'il le reverrait un jour. Mais il se dit qu'il avait tort de s'en faire après tout, il était le fils de l'Empereur du Ciel. Et il avait l'air s'être sûr de ceux qui allaient faire route avec lui, il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait mais il le saurait bien assez tôt.

Pendant ce temps Ten-Ô, demandait à Kujaku qui était là, où était Yasha-O et le reste des étoiles.

Pourquoi souhaites-tu les rejoindre ?

Je veux savoir pourquoi ils veulent tuer mon père, et je veux connaître mon frère.

Je vais t'emmener à eux mais tu devras les convaincre.

Merci, Kujaku."

Quand Yasha-Ô, il sursauta et regarda le démon avec reproche.

Tu n'aurais pas dû l'amener, il n'a rien à faire ici. Ten-Ô tu aurais du rester au Tenjiku, ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi.

Je sais mon père m'a dit que si je sortais du palais je serai en danger, mais je voulais voux parler, comprendre pourquoi vous voulez tuer mon père, j'espèrais connaître mon frère et savoir pourquoi ma mère le déteste autant. (Il se tût quand il vit la lueur de tristesse dans les yeux du jeune Ashûra. Il regretta ses paroles.)

Pourquoi ma mère me déteste ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? (Et il fondit en larmes, se précipitant dans les bras de Yasha), dis Yasha, pourquoi, j'exite pour faire du mal aux autres ?

Ashûra, nous en avons déjà parler, c'est notre promesse, tu as besoinn de moi et j'ai besoin de toi, nous sommes là l'un pour l'autre, d'accord ?

Oui, c'est notre promesse." Il se blottit dans les bras de Yasha. Le fils de l'empereur les regarda les larmes aux yeux, il se rendit compte que son frère, tout comme lui avait souffert, il était resté enfermé pendant 300 ans dans la Mâyâ et maintenant il était pourchassé par les troupes de son père et la roue de la destinée disait qu'il serait le destructeur du ciel. Etre aussi jeune et savoir que sa vie n'avait que peu de chance de se poursuivre. Il risquait de perdre son monde ainsi que tous ceux qu'il aimait. Lui les seules personnes qu'il risquait de perdre c'était ses parents, et Kendappa-Ô, même s'il pensait que cette dernière ne risquait pas de mourir comme ça.

- Ashûra, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te fire de mal.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne posais que quelques questions, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour çà. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu voulais nous parler mais de quoi ?

-O"h, je voulais savoir pourquoi vous vouliez tuer mon père. Mais je pense avoir compris maintenant. Et je voulais te rencontrer, surtout cela je pense. Je vais rester quelques temps avec vous, mais ne vous imquiétez pas après tout, je suis capable de me défendre, et je décide de mon futur et de ma vie. Mon père n'a rien à voir, là-dedans.

Tu feras comme tu le souhaiteras, Ten-Ôh. Mais sache que nous allons très bientôt chez ton père pour le tuer et ce sera à toi de décider quelle voie tu veux suivre.

Une semaine après ils entraient dans le Tenjiku, et arrivaient auprès de Taishaku-Ten.

Ashûra s'approcha de lui.

Je vais venger mon père.

Vas-y, je le lui ai promis.

Promis ? Quoi ? A qui ?

A ton père. Que tu ne mourrais pas !

Quoi ? Tout ça rien que pour çà, et tu vas payer si tu ne lui avais rien promis, on n'en serait pas là.

Comme tu veux, tue-moi.

Ashûra avança Shûratô, pour trancher la tête de l'empereur, mais Ten-Ô ne pouvant le supporter s'avança et se mit en travers de l'épée et reçut le coup lui étant destiné. Ashûra se précipita vers son frère, mais Taïshaku-Ten l'avait déjà pris dans ses bras, mui expliquant les raisons de son indifférence et cette terrible promesse qu'il avbait faite à Ashûra –Ô. Son fils le regarda avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait sachant qu'il ne lui restait plus que peu de temps à vivre. Mais il était heureux, il avait enfin l'amour de son père, la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas eût le temps d'obtenir était l'amour de Kendappa Ô. Mais ce n'était rien. Il mourait heureux. Il s'éteignit sereinement dans les bras de son père.

Une promesse tenue, une prophétie contrecarrée à cause d'un jeune homme calme mort pour son père. Tout allait bien maintenant chacun avait retrouvé sa place.

Owari

Notes : J'ai écrit cette fic après avoir lu le 8ème tome donc il y a quelques petites différence mais bon rien de dramatique.


End file.
